


Lost And Found

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was definitely not how Mike planned to propose to Harvey. But it got him the desired result, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

Mike was desperate. Truly desperate. Desperate like Harold Gunderson when he had to go to Louis to tell him that he had messed up again. No, scratch that, the measurement for such gut-wrenching desperation hadn’t been invented yet.

“Donna, I need your help,” Mike nearly screamed into the phone when he heard the red-head picking up on the other side.

“Wow, did it truly turn out that disastrous?” Mike didn’t really appreciate Donna´s amused tone.

“There has been nothing to turn out because _I lost it_!” Mike hissed.

“You lost it?” Donna repeated incredulously. “How can you lose something like that?!”

“I don’t know,” Mike defended himself. “I came back yesterday, fell into the bed and the next thing I remember was waking up with a hangover and not finding it.”

“You were pretty smashed yesterday,” Donna confirmed. “Rachel and I had to prevent you from confessing your love to several random strangers. One time we didn’t.” A short pause. “You were turned down, for your information. He was already married.”

“Can you please take the whole situation more serious?” Mike implored the woman that was running the whole of Harvey´s and half of his life.

“Mike,” Donna said like she was soothing a little child. “I know for certain that you still had it when we brought you home yesterday. So it is still in the flat. Just search.”

“Or ask Harvey,” she added and Mike could practically feel her smirking on the other end of the line.

“If I didn’t like you so much I´d take revenge on you so bad that you would never dare to mock me again,” he threatened, trying to sound dangerous.

“Please,” Donna laughed. “You are too terrified of me to try anything.”

“A man can dream,” Mike replied. “I have to continue searching.”

“Good luck,” Donna chimed and Mike ended the call. After several minutes of searching everywhere in the room at least twice, Mike had to concede that the object of his desire probably wasn’t in the room. Sighing Mike left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen/living room where Harvey was sitting at the counter.

“You were pretty drunk when you came home yesterday,” Harvey commented. Mike groaned.

“What did I do?” he asked meekly, his head hanging down in shame.

“Well,” Harvey started and Mike could practically see the smugness spreading over his whole face. “You came in and started to tell me how awesome I was.” Mike groaned again and let his head fall down on the counter top with a loud thump. “You listed every of my ‘awesome-points.” Thump. “My ‘smooth hair that would probably look like spun gold if it was blonde’, my ‘Bambi-brown’ eyes, my body, that would make Hercules weep and the suits that make you mentally drool every time you see me.” Mike continued bashing his head against the counter top with every embarrassing point Harvey brought up. Harvey who – evil as he was – now had a full-blown smirk on his face.

“Then you went down on your knees and proposed to me.” Mike froze. Then he looked up, eyes wide and mouth agape, to Harvey who was eying the golden band around his ring finger with appreciation.

“You said yes?” Mike asked.

“Of course I did,” Harvey commented with a ‘duh’-expression. “I don’t want to let such a great ring go to waste.” Before he could say anything else, Mike leaned over the counter and smashed his lips against Harvey.

“That wasn’t how I planned it,” he murmured in between their kisses.

“It makes for a great story at our wedding reception,” Harvey replied and Mike couldn’t help but kiss his boyfriend – _his fiancé_ – again.


End file.
